Linfred
by LadyBug123
Summary: A Tortured soul roams the earth. Mindlessly wandering from place to place, trying to escape the nothingness of eternity. His name is Linfred. An insane inmate, bound for death and looking for escape. And only in death can she find...him. Her name is Fiesta.


November 1788

I'd hoped that no one ever find cause to open this letter, if you have I must assume that unexplained, or even supernatural, events have begun to occur. Throughout history certain incidents have given the people of the world cause to believe that all the citizens in it are not as they seem, that they are different, more advanced in mind and body than we mere humans will ever be. I must tell you that these certain beings do exist and they are in your very neighbourhood, walking down your streets and are always watching over us. But be not fooled by what I say, these ordinary looking people are not of a friendly nature, nor are they truly evil.

They slither into our cities and towns like fog in the night, going unnoticed by regular folk and before the people of innocent towns are even aware of them, they disappear entirely, never to be seen again. Questions are asked, people are interrogated but nothing is ever found on who these people really are and what they truly want...until now.

I, for the sake of my soul and family shall remain anonymous, and for all my secrets and lingering thoughts I could never tell another soul of these beings, for they would know immediately what I have divulged. I don't know how where there powers of mind come from and my thirst for knowledge about them has since ended with I myself meeting them face to face and make no mistake, these people are no angels from heaven nor demons from hell, more of lingering entities roaming the earth.

Their names are Sir Linfred Raven and Lady Fiesta Raven. The shadows on the earth that we can't see but somehow know in the back of our minds, no matter how much we don't want to believe it, that they exist.

It all started when Linfred was born in the 1700's, the exact date is unknown to me, and he was what you would call...unnatural. The people of his village knew it, his family knew it even his father knew what a strange child he was. As a baby he would stare out the window for hours never leaving that one spot, not even to cry to be held or fed. Linfred never cried, never got hurt, never even got sick. His mother was a kind and god fearing woman who believed she had the perfect son. But this happiness of a mother's love was cut short one dreadful night when his mother died of the consumption. Linfred mourned her and her lost soul, he knew that he life was to end and he hated the thought of living alone in this world, he also began to hate the family and people around him. He blamed them for his mother's death as they did nothing to save her but lock her in her room when no one else could catch the deadly virus. Linfred wanted nothing more than to end all there lies and hatred of him but could not in his right and find the strength to take a life. So as he always had done when a problem that he could not immediately fix arose, he bid his time and waited. As he grew older he grew stranger. He could tell when rain would fall or when someone was going to die, what people thought around them and what they had seen in their life. Linfred had to see it all; the misdoings of other people and feel the guilt of their sins.

As he grew into manhood the home town he had hated for so long rebelled against him, even his own family. They feared him and his curse. About what it could mean for them and what evil things he would do in his lifetime. They shunned him with the coldest of shoulders. He had not a friend in the world.

One cold and rainy night they gathered around his house where he had confined himself to be away from the world and its cruelties. He barged in and took him away, forcing him into the woods; they led him with weapons of pain and torches of fire to the middle of the forest. They beat him and burned him, tied him to a post and set him on fire, spitting as they did so. He burned and he burned, he gave them no scream to remember and no begging to reconsider his life, he just burned.

His body was nothing but bone and ash when they left him. Going back to their lives in peace, forgetting the dark soul of the man he had become. Whether you blame Linfred for what happened to him and what happened next is up to you to decide, I myself pity the man that was misjudged by those he wished his friends and I still wonder to this day why god thrust this curse upon him, these questions may never be answered. But I can not in my right mind condone what he did next.

Yes, it's true, Linfred survived. The reaper of death would not take his soul to the next realm, it is said that he thought it too soiled and evil to grace his lands and some say that Linfred made a deal with the reaper to live in exchange for his soul, I doubt the latter.

Linfred crawled out of his dusty coffin of wood and ash as rain pelted down upon him, he once told me that the drops of water were like hate and rage filling his empty soul like a bucket of water, and as he stood to scream at the unforgiving sky, the bucket exploded. He glanced toward the faint glow of the town and said in a voice like the devil himself "Forgive me father...for I shall sin"

He killed all the people who had ever done him wrong that night. You see, Linfred was not just a man of mind powers but rather a vengeful dark knight in rage that can take the life of any. Linfred as a cursed soul can turn into something that is not for human eyes to experience nor to live to see. He tore the throats and hearts out of the townspeople and ripped his family's member's limb from limb, burning the village as he stalked out of its borders.

Years passed as Linfred walked from town to town savouring his new found freedom and powers that came from his late dearth. And it came as a great surprise to Linfred that he had not aged since his death. The only thought that Linfred had for this new revelation was that he was glad that his family had killed him while he still had his looks.

Linfred had bright red hair with black roots, another thing that gave his enemies another reason to call him a demon. It was a wild sort of hair that never stayed still, messily styled without even him having to touch it in the morning. It hung from his head, 3 inches to his shoulder, not long but definitely not short. He had a lean muscled build, very skinny but not sickeningly thin. His skin was always pale, even before his death, a smooth sort of skin. His eyes were very striking, a dark shade of maroon. Pitch black when he was angry.

And let me tell you about Linfred's personality. I should have mentioned it before but I got caught up in the story, I apologise. Linfred is not evil; I feel I should make that clear. He only sought the lives of those that had taken his life themselves, and apart from them Linfred never gave a thought to killing; he saw no reason to waste a life if needed. He also had a kind heart but a sense of humour that gave people the wrong opinion about him, his joking manner made life easy for him and pushed the feelings he felt inside form not showing on the surface, you could insult and beat him without him ever showing the slightest twitch. He was good at hiding emotion. But he never had the idea to make friends; he didn't need them nor want them. They would just be deadweight in his eternity of darkness.

He also never had any ambition to make a huge difference in the world or to find out more about what he was; he just couldn't be bothered to find the answers. He was...lazy (For lack of as better word).

So he roamed aimlessly, eating drinking, not exactly necessary for someone who is dead but he enjoyed the taste even if it didn't make a difference to his long gone appetite. He never felt the need to partake in the pleasures of the flesh that woman so freely offered to him, it seemed that Linfred was devoid of all human feeling, except laziness and hate.

Yes, he hated the world he lived in. It never occurred to him to end his life, though it had happened a few times when a drunken Linfred would insult the wrong man and "accidently" get knifed in the back an hour later in an ally. Like all the other times before he would awaken in the morning and trudge home.

But I'm being unfair in saying he roamed "aimlessly", he didn't really. He studied. Linfred always had a thirst for knowledge and the wonders of the world. He learned all the languages he cared to learn, read all sorts of books, crime being his favourite, he always envisioned himself as a younger Sherlock Holmes. He learned about the world and watched it change. For one hundred years he learned and watched. Always in the background, observing. Waiting...for what he did not know, for something to happen, to find answers to what he was or why he was here. Linfred would sometimes, when he was nose deep in ale or wine in a rotting bar, despair over his existence. He felt he should know what he should do but the answer would never cross his mind, an errant thought just out of his reach. He would eventually give up, finish his drink and go wander to the next town, pondering or simply thinking of nothing.

In 1810 Linfred strolled into the bustling city of New York for the first time, the place that would become his home for decades. He loved it there; it ignited in his soul a shred of life again. The people, the buildings and the inner life of the city was like oxygen for Linfred. It gave him hope and meaning to think that he had found the place that he liked and treasured enough to stay permanently. With this hope he found ambition, ambition to succeed in the business world.

Linfred was not an unintelligent man. He was rather smart when it came to money and dealings of other human beings. It kept his mind busy from his anger.

Linfred created the biggest library in all of New York, it would soon become known as the New York Public Library in this modern time but back then it was called "The silent dwelling" I know not the most...agreeable name but Linfred was not the most optimistic of people. Every shelf was filled to the brim, every couch sat in and the population limit at its highest. Linfred was one of those people that never threw a book away so he had quite the collection in his hundred years of reading. The people were enthralled with the wide range of books he would open to the public. Any person of any station could come and read for as long as they liked, within the opening and closing time of course.

Linfred lived in the upstairs of the building. Right in the roof he would stare out the window with his thoughts. It often rained in New York and the roofs leaked but Linfred was never one to crave luxury. It rained and he thought, all through the night, he didn't sleep if he could avoid it. The nightmares were too much for his cracked mind to handle. The cold and dusty attic was like a warm comfortable home to him. He would gladly spend eternity in it if it were not for his need for more books could be pushed aside.

But America's people were human, and like all humans they didn't like peace for too long. The First World War broke out in front of everyone and Linfred was swept up into it. He could have stayed in his attic but alas he was a registered citizen and the cry's for sign up's even reached his ear and the chance to experience war for the first time was something Linfred was intrigued by.

He enlisted and was accepted with open arms. But war was something Linfred was not ready for. The violence brought back...unwelcome memories. And at the first sign of death the monster within him broke free from inside his soul and stayed out until his bloodlust was slated, which was a long time. Linfred would attack anyone in sight, tearing out throats and clawing off faces, not a single bit of regret in his being. Linfred broke away from his until and sought out the enemy, which was any human in sight, no matter which side of the war you were fighting on. The cries for help and begging fell on deaf ears as Linfred embraced the monster within.

But the monster would not go without his punishment. The war ended and Linfred had taken the lives of so many people that not even god could silence their anger. As Linfred returned back home on a carriage to New York he returned to his normal self. Never forgetting a second of the last years of his life Linfred at once heard the cries, felt the pain and begged to no one in particular for death. It hit him like a lightning bolt.

The passengers were scared out of their whits, claiming the war had gotten to the poor young man dressed in Uniform. The driver dropped the screaming Linfred off at the nearest town letting them deal with him, by this time Linfred had given into the sweet release of sleep for the first time in one hundred and twenty years. The police at once sent Linfred off to the Mental hospital just outside New York, fear the man with the blood red hair.

Linfred was locked in a cell and left to his thoughts, a thing Linfred tired of very quickly. The lives he had taken weighed on his mind constantly. The guilt had broken through from the deep reaches of his soul and had forced him to feel. This guilt made Linfred stay in his cell that he could have so easily gotten free of with his strength but he stayed.

The doctors already had their hands full with other deranged soldiers form the war and did not take notice of the silent red haired man with the gone look in his eyes. Finally the doctors gave up on Linfred and gave him the easy way out and shot him in the head out the back of the asylum.

If only this would help Linfred as they had meant for it to have. He awoke in the rain and dirt on the cold asylum wall and for the first time ever, Linfred cried. Beating his fists into the ground and yelling at the dark moonless sky Linfred despaired, cursing the god that had cursed him into his endless oblivion.

Still the rain fell from the sky as Linfred stood in the clearing next to the large white building, barely aware of his surroundings he stood for an hour staring at the ground. Barley noticing as a ray of light was opened onto the ground as a door opened in the wall and he heard the voice of one of the doctors ordering the death of yet another patient. The light disappearing as three orderly's dragged a small girl into the rain, throwing her to the ground of mud. The girl aware of nothing and as insane and empty as a puppet lay there, staring into the ground just as Linfred had done just seconds before. Linfred stared with no feeling as the orderly's stood over the tiny girl speaking words Linfred could not be bothered to listen too. Bored Linfred was about to go back to staring at the ground when a piercing scream filled the air.

That scream stabbed into Linfred's very soul, never in his life had he heard such desperation and fear in one scream, especially from a tiny girl such as that on the ground that was being hit by the orderly's. Numb with no feeling Linfred could not comprehend what was going on around him. He was as if an object, lifeless and not able to think just observe. Observe as a balding and fat orderly straddled the girl as she screamed an endless scream, paralysing Linfred further. Linfred couldn't think what they were doing to the little girl as they tore at her clothes, something he was missing and should be doing, and something that craved his attention but was just out of reach.

The breath in his frozen lungs came faster and more furious as Linfred watched this horrid display of cruelty. The girl was a fighter all right, full of life and...Insanity. Never had Linfred ever felt he should torture anyone in his life than he should those three cruel men. The reason for this feeling was unknown to him, he couldn't understand it nor could he move. It wasn't until the orderly grabbed the girl around the neck, covering her mouth with his for a moment and then shoving her head into the mud facing away from them and toward Linfred that she first made eye contact with him.

Something snapped in Linfred, a feeling of life more powerful than he had ever felt awakened in his soul and burst into flames as the girl's eyes pierced him. They seemed to scream "Please" Faster than Linfred had ever run; he bolted over to the group of men trying to despoil the girl. Only two things remained in Linfred's head. Not his name or his life, not his mind or his reasons but the want to obliterate the three men and protect the girl...the only girl in the world.

Smashing the skull of the closest men to Linfred, he threw the man into the pile of bodies with a vengeful scream and with a quick glance to the girl and the man still straddling her who just only heard his friends scream was mid head turn toward Linfred. More anger came into Linfred as a single thought squeezed into his head, the thought of this man touching the only person Linfred had ever noticed in his lifetime, without any thought he thrust his hand into the chest and took hold of the man's heart, lifted him off the ground and into the air as he dug his nails into the bleeding organ, the girl scrambled away from the two men and stumbled out of view though Linfred's senses would never let her out of range. The man with his heart torn and bleeding gave one gasp and a part scream as his heart was smashed in Linfred's grasp. Discarding the man Linfred was turning to see the third orderly running at him. Linfred stepped forward to meet the man when he was interrupted by the small girl who only came up to his collarbone stepped in front of him and gripped the man's head and with one clean pull ripped it from his shoulders and let out a scream as enraged as Linfred felt.

Again Linfred's mind seemed to stop. Why had the girl not let him finish it? Or more importantly...How had she had the strength to pull his head off?!

With her scream finished and the beheaded body on the ground the girl dropped the head and faced Linfred breathing hard. Linfred finally saw the girl for the first time, truly saw her. She was not a small and helpless girl at all but a small...apparently strong woman of about 18. Now that Linfred looked at her he found that she really did look child like except for her face, she had a small face with a curved mouth, button nose and angled black eyes, a pixie. Her hair was medium length and then and very straight, reaching her mid back with small strands lining the outside of her face, reaching past her chin. She was also pale like him and Linfred could not help but notice the thin body but round and petite sized breasts. All this with a long white dress that reached her knee's, which was a bit torn at her chest and covered in mud, Linfred couldn't have imagined a more beautiful creature.

He could have looked at her forever but alas his viewing was cut short when the woman collapsed. Linfred quickly caught the female whose name was unknown to him and picked her up bridal style. He whispered comforting things in her ear, promising safety and a place to stay Linfred walked away from the asylum with woman in arms.

Walking turned to fast walking and fast walking turned to running as Linfred gazed down at the creature of obsession. Yes he was obsessed with her, whoever she was. But who could she be other than one of what he was, he had never seen another human being rip a head off or look in his eyes with such a fierce soul behind them, who could she be other than his soul mate, Linfred had never believed in soul mates before...that was no longer the case.


End file.
